


无题

by bernolli



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是要理直气壮的让小王子戴王冠，柯总求婚就是这么霸气侧漏！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack被一堆士兵从监禁房中拖出去的时候以为父亲终于忍耐到了极限要把他就地枪决，他既不恐惧也不悲伤，这几年他受尽欺凌和屈辱还有什么可失去的，他唯一开心的是他做到了反抗父亲的最后一件事，没有给他父亲梦寐以求的继承人，哪怕他们强迫Lucina那个可怜的女孩和他睡在一张床上，即使他被灌了一肚子的催情药物他也只是红着眼睛喘着粗气宁愿被欲火烧死也不要那个老家伙称心如意，他真蠢，他的父亲从未爱过他，他却曾经傻乎乎的一心希望那个冷漠的男人为他骄傲，他拿走他当英雄的机会，践踏他所剩无几的尊严，让他生不如死，从一开始这就是场不公平的战争，即便他还风光的时候手中也没握住任何一个有用的筹码，让这场拉锯战结束吧，他不在乎。

 

在走廊的转弯处Jack察觉出这些士兵的异样，他们不协调的着装和手上的武器他从未见过，这些人不是基尔波的士兵，而当领头的那个发号施令时更确定了他的判断，那是带着浓重北方口音的异国腔调，看着他讶异的眼神领头的那个嗤嗤的笑，“你们的国家完啦。”

 

Jack顿住脚步，眼睛死死盯住那个人，什么？他说什么？基尔波完了？什么意思。昨天女管家还不死心的规劝他乖乖听父亲的话忏悔赎罪，一夜之间基尔波就亡国了？不可能！他一定是在做梦。

 

他被带到了举行国王加冕仪式的大厅，那里密密麻麻站着数不清的异国士兵和基尔波的大臣，许久未见的父亲和母亲呆滞的站在一边脸色灰败的像掉漆的墙面，士兵们簇拥着一个男人，他坐在观礼席中央，两条长腿满不在乎的架在观礼台前的桌子上，观礼台的桌上掉落了一些男人靴底的尘土，Jack突然很想笑，基尔波如此神圣的地方被那男人当做玩物，他那洁癖严重的母亲大概快发疯了，那个男人看见他，眼里闪过一丝掠食者的光芒，然后他笑了，“各位，让我们开始仪式吧。”

 

Jack不明所以的被推着往前走，人群在他面前分开，他没留意身后推着他走的已经不是方才凶神恶煞的士兵而是一位端庄严肃的神父，当他被推到王座面前的时候喉头一阵发紧，这些异邦人要做什么，在王座上杀了他吗，邀请他的父母一同欣赏他脑浆迸裂的模样，他猛的回头却发现那个观礼台中央的男人笑着冲神父摆了个手势，在他思考那个手势含义的瞬间，那个瘦削却格外有力的神父按住他的肩膀强迫他坐在了那张如今对他只意味着痛苦和耻辱的王座上。

 

被迫观礼的国王和王后以及基尔波大臣们脸色各异，他们在Shiloh被攻陷的那刻起从没想到会在这里见证如此荒谬的一幕，上一次Jack坐在那张王座上的结果人人记忆犹新，一场兵变Silas重新夺回王位，不知天高地厚的Jack沦为可悲的阶下囚，Silas觉得眼前发生的一切像一场荒诞的噩梦，从边防失守到Shiloh沦陷不过短短数月，他原本以为那些北方原始部落只是群不值一提的蚂蚁，几年前的那场胜利让他太过自我膨胀，坚信他才是上帝选中的国王，他会统治基尔波直到永远。他到现在也不能相信那个一无是处被他教训的毫无还手之力的Jack又坐上了那张王座。

 

Jack不怕死，可他怕摇摆不定的未知。他宁愿现在被一梭子弹穿脑而过也好过现在坐在这里像个舞台剧中央的小丑。那个神秘的男人到底是谁？他为什么要这样做？他想要干什么？

像回应他脑中盘旋的问题似的那个男人把腿从桌子上收回去，掸了掸灰，站起身向Jack走来，Jack能听到周围人紧张的吸气声，没人知道这个疯狂的家伙接下来会干什么，他越走越近，近的Jack几乎不能呼吸，一顶王冠变魔术似的出现在他指间，他像给女孩戴花环似的把王冠扣在Jack头上，左右端详了一下，“Perfect。”他宣布道。

 

“接下来该做什么，神父？”他粗粝的声音厮磨着Jack的耳膜。

“向国王行礼。”

 

他转过身眼神扫视了一圈基尔波的大臣们和前国王王后，“跪下。”

他看向他的士兵，“不从的，打碎他们的膝盖。”

 

Jack狠狠掐了自己一把，这个荒诞的梦怎么还不醒。

 

一声枪响震的Jack心口一窒，被打穿膝盖的是他的父亲，他单膝着地，眼神恶毒又怨恨的看着王座上的Jack。他的母亲尖叫起来，“Jack，阻止他们，那是你父亲，你不能让他们这样对待你的父亲。”

 

“他们不是我的士兵。”不是我的士兵，我无权命令他们。

“不知廉耻的小婊子，我早该杀了你，居然和蛮族勾结，为了王位你真是什么不要脸的勾当都干的出来。”

 

Jack轻蔑的笑了一下，他看不起Silas，这么多年他惧怕这个苍老的男人，如今看他这副落魄的模样觉得惧怕他的自己真是可笑，这个保不住家园让人肆意蹂躏的所谓国王习惯把所有的罪责都推到他这个一文不名的儿子身上，勾结蛮族，他在心里狠狠啐了一口，今天之前他连蛮族长什么样都没见过，更不认识这个一身煞气什么都不放在眼里的狂妄之徒。

 

神父淡漠的看了血泊中的Silas一眼，这个男人在一个月前签了让基尔波成为雪域附属国的契约，为了那顶王冠，他又何尝不是什么不要脸的勾当都干的出来。只是他不明白雪域之王为什么要让那个毫无用处的小王子重新坐上王位直到半个小时前雪域之王告诉他他要和基尔波联姻，对象是基尔波唯一的合法继承人Jack Benjamin，我讨厌被人指手画脚，所以他干脆利落的废了Silas，改立Jack Benjamin为基尔波的新国王。

 

“我能吻我的新娘了吗？”雪域之王不耐烦的说。

神父无奈的点头，除了点头他别无选择。

 

Jack被托起下巴在众目睽睽之下和一个男人接吻。他僵直在王座上，在过度惊吓中碰歪了王冠，吻他的男人一边吻他一边帮他扶正王冠，在他耳边压低嗓音，“别弄坏了我送你的新婚礼物。”

 

喜欢男人是Jack最见不得光的小秘密，此刻被拉到聚光灯下向众人展示他羞耻难当，他发誓男人吻他的时候还顺势捏了一下他的屁股，这像当众做爱一样让他难堪的差点哭了出来。

“别让那些混蛋看见你的眼泪。”男人摸了摸他的脸，“他们不敢有意见，谁有意见我就拔了谁的舌头。”

 

呆若木雕的基尔波众人大气也不敢出，反观那些异国士兵带着暧昧的笑容彼此传递意味下流的眼神，基尔波的老大臣差点心脏病发，这种事在雪域司空见惯，两个光着身子的家伙滚在马路中央也不会有人去看第二眼，除非他也想加入。

“能让他们出去吗？”这是Jack今天能找回自己声音时说的第一句话。

 

雪域之王挥挥手，那些士兵立即极有效率的赶走了基尔波众贵族。Jack盯着士兵拖行他父亲时留下的血迹，把头上的王冠摘下来看着面前的男人，“你是谁？为什么要救我？”

 

“Curtis，我喜欢你。”

“我们之前不认识。”

“我在报纸上见过你。”

“你喜欢我？”

“喜欢。”

“你侵略一个国家就为了追我？”

“我想娶你，你父亲不肯，他自找的。”

“男人在基尔波不能结婚。”

“现在可以了。”

“有意见的你会拔掉他们的舌头？”

“没错，你父亲说不定是第一个，”Curtis犹豫了一下，“不过这好像对岳父不太尊重。”

“你拔他舌头的时候记得叫我。”

“操，我更喜欢你了。”

“你想操我吗？”Jack勾着Curtis的腰带，“我的丈夫。”

“新婚之夜当然要操个痛快，宝贝儿。”

“我看这里就不错。”

“王座上的激情，我爱你，Jack。”

Jack张了张嘴想说点什么，Curtis抽掉他的皮带，一边脱他衣服一边绵密的吻他，“不用说你也爱我，你会爱上我的，宝贝儿，在我把你操的爽上天之后。”

 

远在Gath的倒霉蛋David痛哭基尔波变天，他永远都不知道在他把Jack送进地狱后逃往Gath途中遇到的那个流浪汉是谁，如果他知道他会收好用来藏口粮的那张报纸。

 

\---END---


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柯总霸气求婚后的婚后生活...

Jack在朦胧的晨光中睁开眼睛，一张胡渣渣的轮廓坚硬的脸放大在他眼前，不是Lucina那张在睡梦中也无法掩盖住悲伤的脸庞，Jack轻笑出声，他真的从那间暗无天日的监禁房里出来了。

这个人，就是这个除了名字他一无所知的男人把他从地狱里捞上来并且把一顶金灿灿的王冠戴在他头上。他们昨天在那张王座上极尽所能的放纵，后来负责清理的仆从不知会有多尴尬，射在Silas曾经端坐其上的王座让他满足的无与伦比。此时此刻想起父亲的种种，他竟然一点也不害怕，不是因为他拥有了一顶王冠，那不过是身边这个男人给他的玩具，他高兴了可以给他厌倦了随时可以收回，他只是真的不在乎了，不光是对生死不在乎，是那种心底对Silas的恐惧随着昨天Curtis排出的那一场好戏彻底烟消云散，Curtis打碎了父亲多年建立起来的近乎噩梦般的权威，Jack看到了魔镜里的真相，那不过是一只风烛残年硬撑起骨架的老病猫，早不是当年威风凛凛在Shiloh人民面前诉说着蝴蝶王冠故事的国王。

“我让你这么开心?"Curtis抚弄Jack的脸颊，自然的像做过千万遍。  
Jack笑了一下，凑到Curtis唇边吻了他一下，什么也没说。他喜欢这个粗粝的像岩石却直白的像刀子的男人。  
Curtis被吻的心情大好，翻身压在Jack身上，一边亲吻他裸露的皮肤一边用粗糙的手掌握住Jack软软的性器不带情欲的把玩。这里昨夜被他尽兴的玩弄了一番。Jack的反应真是天真的可爱。他打赌以前从未有人让他那么彻底的沉沦在情波欲海之中。以前的Jack小脑袋里总是有太多的事要考虑太多的人要算计，现在他一身轻松，在他身下像一朵全盛时期悠然绽放的滇山雪莲，无与伦比的纯洁和美丽。

 

“Curtis，”Jack软软的叫了一声。

“弄疼你了？”Curtis把他柔软的耳垂咬在嘴里低声问。

“不，是你动作太慢了。”

“那我动真格的了，宝贝儿，“Curtis愉快的笑起来，”我会有点儿过分，但不会太过分，你可以叫，哭出来更好，除了我不会有人看见你现在的样子。”

Jack想了想，抿起嘴像接受挑战似的默默揪住了床单，“来吧。”

这副坚强的小模样落在Curtis眼里让他越发喜爱，越发想欺负，越发想保护，他会以Jack能接受的过分程度与他共享鱼水之欢，他不会伤害他，永远不会。

 

Jack筋疲力尽的裹着浴袍看了一眼电子钟，10:00 AM，Curtis被他的属下叫走汇报工作去了，他呆呆的环视着这间屋子，突然陷入一阵迷茫，固然他现在已不是谁的囚犯但是他到底算什么呢，基尔波的国王吗还是Curtis国王的情人？早上送餐进来的仆从低着头不敢看他们，心里说不定和他父亲一样以为是他勾结了蛮族毁了基尔波。谁会相信他和Curtis才认识不到四十八小时，Curtis念他名字时候好像Jack已经和他做了一辈子情侣。

 

Timosina带着一群仆役推着两架子衣服进入卧室的时候，Jack疑惑的看了她一眼，没想到Curtis居然还继续用她做管家，父亲忠实的走狗，他当初哀求她放过Lucina，她冷酷的脸上没有一丝动容，如今她一样板着那张没有表情的脸，用公式化的声音请他挑选出席国会会议的服饰。

“我出席国会会议？”Jack不可置信的看着她。

“King Curtis的要求。基尔波的国会由King Jack主持。”

“等等，基尔波有两个国王？”

“基尔波是雪域的附属国，因为您和King Curtis联姻，King Curtis废除了基尔波的附属国协议改为雪域联邦，和雪域享有同等的法律地位，议会修改了基尔波婚姻法，你们是合法的，Sir，所以基尔波有两个国王。”

Jack瞪大了眼睛，那个疯子是不是一边操他一边同时悄悄的做了这许多别人想都不敢想的荒唐事。国会那帮保守派议员是不是在雪域士兵的枪口下做出的表决？

“那些议员适应良好？”Jack忍不住问出声。

“我只负责您的起居，政事是您和King Curtis操心的领域。”Timosina的脸依旧冷酷的如同铁板一块。

Jack不再多问，King Jack，一个小时前徘徊在他脑海中的疑问迎刃而解，这是Curtis给他的身份。不是玩物，不是傀儡，不是情人，是King Jack，一个合法的拥有一个合法丈夫的King Jack。

他挑选了一套黑色天鹅绒西装，里面衬着一件黑色高领衫，帮他更衣的男仆在看见他脖子上那些玫瑰色印记的时候微微脸红，Jack眼里闪着笑意带着一丝被爱的骄傲说，“我的丈夫很热情。”

 

Jack走进国会装饰着巨大的落地窗的会议室，步履稳健，沉着冷静，他落座之前所有议员起立向他行礼，他勾起唇角做了一个向下的手势，毫不拖泥带水，旁边座椅上的Curtis站起身给了他一个简洁有力的拥抱，“My love。”

Jack轻轻回抱了他一下，随即看向书记官，“开始吧。”

“现在开始今天的议程，第一项是议员William Hopkins提出的医保改革.....”

Jack专注的听着手中运笔如飞迅疾的记下要点，给予每一项提案他的建议或者裁决，Curtis自始至终嘴角噙着一抹微笑看着他。这才是基尔波该有的样子。他满意的打了个呵欠，以后这种会议Jack一个人来就够了。


	3. 03

Jack里面像揉了水的丝绸又滑又润Curtis喜欢让手指待在里面来来回回感受那种曼妙的触感，Jack以令人敬佩的耐心忍了他很久很久最终还是在憋屈的沉默中爆发了，你到底想不想干，干就开始，不干就滚蛋！

Curtis通常是迁就他的，新婚半年Curtis对Jack无微不至的爱护经常让他以为自己在做梦，这也是Jack容忍这家伙时不时怪异举动的根本原因，大部分人不知道Jack的小心脏有多柔软，他自小鲜少得到真心实意的爱，一旦有人对他好一点，他恨不得把那份好掰成几瓣用，而这个凭空冒出来的男人把一箱箱的爱兜头浇下，爱的他措手不及，有时甚至心慌意乱。他为什么要对自己这么好。

Jack,你走神了。Curtis沙哑的声音从上方传来。  
抱歉。Jack有些慌乱的回答，眼神四处乱飘，就是不看Curtis。  
最近你总是心不在焉，我让你无聊了？Curtis的声音听起来并不像生气。  
不是。Jack立即否认，当然不是，他怎么会觉得Curtis无聊。Curtis能忍受基尔波那些冗繁的宫廷礼仪到现在才是奇迹。他本可以肆无忌惮的废除所有他看不顺眼的规矩，可他没有，他无所谓的耸耸肩说入乡随俗，你到了雪域也不可能要求那里的人穿着衣服打架，人们会以为你是神经病。  
Jack,告诉我你在烦恼什么。Curtis依然没有抽出他的手指，Jack觉得Curtis实在太狡猾了。  
我……  
别说你没有，你知道你一点也不擅长撒谎。  
一阵沉默。  
我害怕。话说出口Jack反倒觉得轻松了。  
怕什么？Curtis极认真的看着Jack的眼睛。  
又一阵沉默。  
怕你。Jack顿了顿，怕失去你。他怕失去Curtis的爱。  
Curtis微微睁大了眼睛，Jack发誓他看到Curtis脸上出现了他从没见过的一种表情，吃惊，深蓝色的眼底掀起一阵汹涌的波涛，接着他就被那片海淹没了，Jack，小傻瓜，我的小傻瓜，我的小傻瓜，他狂乱的呓语，把Jack勒的几乎喘不过气来，你不知道自己有多好。他要把Jack卑鄙的父亲碎尸万段，Jack是他见过最善良最勇敢的人，而这个小傻瓜居然害怕自己不值得爱。

法庭之上公然违抗国王指令只因他无法埋没良心去诬陷那个愚蠢的上尉，为维护姐姐米歇尔的名誉他宁愿自己身败名裂，就是这样一个人，人们居然认为他眼里只有王冠。因为他是这样的人，Jack理应有一顶王冠。

Curtis骄傲的是他是那个为Jack戴上王冠的人。嘿，他是雪域之王，求婚礼物总得拿的出手。

好了，好了，我知道了，你爱我，你最爱我，Jack大口呼气，呼吸顺畅后他推着Curtis靠上床头，捧着他终年舍不得打理的胡渣脸，我也爱你，Curtis，谢谢。

谢谢你充满执着偏见的认为Jack Benjamin是个值得爱的人，我会努力不辜负你的期待，让基尔波因为有你和我变得更加美好。

 

END


End file.
